


远大前程 中 外链部分

by nagaremk



Category: dj - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaremk/pseuds/nagaremk
Kudos: 5





	远大前程 中 外链部分

他歪过脑袋，轻轻地枕到谢金的手臂上去。那段手臂晶莹洁白，连血管都能看得清清楚楚。他不自觉地伸出手轻轻地摸了又摸。满鼻子都是情热的味道，肉与肉的紧密相连，汗与汗的交织，他像只小狗一样凑到谢金的脖颈处嗅了又嗅，还是觉得热度无法降低，干脆一口咬在了谢金的锁骨上。  
伸手想去取眼镜的男人颤抖了一下，边笑边轻轻地在他脑门上点了点：  
“怎么了？”  
“不够，还是不够。”  
他干脆地把谢金的两只手都抓到了自己的控制范围里，再狠狠地压过头顶，下一步就是毫无节制的吻。  
谢金腰细腿长身体软的优点在床上显露无疑，再拧巴的姿势都能摆出来，一点儿都想象不出平日里总是衣冠楚楚的小说家脱了衣服竟然如此浪荡。  
他的血又热了起来，不，应该说，一直都是热的，只是今晚有些特别，他扯开谢金的两条长腿，反正已经做了好几次了，现在一切都是准备齐全的样子——他不发一语地撞进软肉里去，是泥泞湿润又带着点不为人知的谢金的另一面——这并不是指责，甚至算是一种赞美。他边想着，边更加用力地扭着腰，往更深处钻研，顶到最深处，听到谢金发出爽到变了调的呻吟，整条腿都绷紧了，把他的腰夹得死死的。  
高个子的男人仿佛生来就是该挨男人操的，腰恨不得扭成天津特色大麻花，李鹤东伸手揉了把谢金屁股上的肉，穿西裤时那线条勒到让人咋舌，现在摸上去依旧是浑厚的肉感，他不甚费力地继续打着桩，听着谢金将出未出的气声——  
“别，那儿不行…太，太深了…”  
小坏蛋拐着弯地猛攻弱点，能把谢金逼上绝路是他最得意的勾当，听着身下人带着哭腔地求饶——男人大概就是追求着这种矛盾的美感吧，又浪又纯，谢金这个男人真是让人看不懂，但越是如此，就越是吸引人，手上的劲也更大了些，几乎要在对方的胯骨上捏出几道青指印来。他看着谢金的手指掐着白色的床单，连指关节都泛着白，心里又有些不忍，刻意地抬高了腰，又把人从床上捞了起来。  
姿势换了几道，最后是以谢金骑到他身上扭腰扭到双双缴械才算完成了今天的日课。  
他迷迷糊糊半梦半醒的时候听着睡在隔壁的人走进洗手间的声音，才意识到今晚准备的一盒三个套套早在前半程就已经使用殆尽了。边想着下次干脆买十二个一盒的那种好了，一边陷入了梦乡。

剩余部分见lofter


End file.
